New information technology applications and systems are being created each day. However, in addition to developing the new applications and systems, the applications should be adequately tested prior to being implemented to ensure any defects are identified, remedied, and the like. Testing is often performed by the team developing the application and may also be performed independently of that team. However, conventional testing methods can be slow and inefficient, particularly when dealing with large amounts of data. Accordingly, an integrated, stream-lined approach to testing new information technology systems and applications would be advantageous.